Bif Naked
Bif Naked (born Beth Torbert on June 15, 1971) is a Canadian punk rock Juno Award singer. Biography She was born in New Delhi, India and adopted by American missionaries. Part of her childhood was spent in Lexington, Kentucky, where her father was a professor at the University of Kentucky. Her family eventually settled in Winnipeg, Manitoba. She graduated from John Taylor Collegiate and studied theatre at the University of Winnipeg. A noted poet, she has also released a spoken word album. She is heavily tattooed, getting her first when she was 16 of an Egyptian Eye of Horus. Her tattoos now include a symbol of the Tao, Japanese writing, Buddhist poetry and images (such as the Bodhisattva), and Hindu imagery. Bif has always been frank about her bisexuality, and the lyrics of her autobiographical songs detail her attractions to and relationships with both men and women. Bif is also a strict raw food vegan for health (as opposed to ethical or religious) reasons. She is also straight edge http://www.chartattack.com/gallery/20010716-bifnaked.cfm http://www.fazeteen.com/fall2003/bifnaked.htm. When she was diagnosed with a heart aneurysm, corrective surgery was ruled out. The song "Everyday," from her album Superbeautifulmonster, describes her view on life - a statement she tries to apply to her own life as much as possible. Music career Prior to her solo career, Bif played with punk bands Gorilla Gorilla and Chrome Dog. When she filled the marquee with just her name, she started to gain success. She toured around Europe, the United States and Canada as a headlining act, and performed on bills with Snoop Dogg, Billy Idol, Dido, Sarah McLachlan, Sheryl Crow, Chrissie Hynde, the Foo Fighters and many more. She was also featured on the Ready to Rumble soundtrack with a cover of Twisted Sister's "We're Not Gonna Take It," the MTV Celebrity Deathmatch soundtrack with "Vampire", and Buffy the Vampire Slayer with her songs "Moment of Weakness" and "Lucky." After a hiatus, she released a new album in 2005, Superbeautifulmonster, and made a guest appearance on Strapping Young Lad's album The New Black in 2006. Acting career * 1990: Archangel credited as Biff Tolbert, playing a Russian Solider. * 1997: The Boys Club playing Liquor Store Manager * 1998: Once a Thief (TV series) playing Nastassja Momomame in one episode. * In 1999, she had a bit part in a band at a college party in Buffy the Vampire Slayer where she performed her songs "Moment of Weakness" and "Lucky" * In 2000, she appeared in the Daria movie, Is It Fall Yet?, playing a bisexual art camp attendee, who attempts to seduce Jane Lane. * In 2001, she appeared in a Canadian movie named "Lunch with Charles" * In 2002, she became the first host of the CBC Television series ZeD.Sandra Sperounes, "Indie artists have a new home in ZeD," Edmonton Journal, March 22, 2002, pg. E.4. * She had a cameo in the zombie horror film The House of the Dead (2003) * She played, Bernie in the 2005 Canadian Independent film Crossing (film) * She had a one episode part in the The L Word in 2006. Playing a character named "Cynthia". * Since 2006 she can be found as one of the hosts of Bodog Fight. link Her voice also appeared in the SSX (Snowboard Supercross) videogame series, where she played the character Zoe Payne. Band * Bif Naked - vocals * Doug Fury - guitar * Charlotte Hannah - drums * Leah - bass Discography Singles Studio albums * Four Songs and a Poem (EP) - 1994 * Bif Naked - 1995 * Okenspay Ordway 1 - 1997 * I Bificus - 1998 * Another 5 Songs and a Poem (EP) - 2000 * Purge - 2001 * Essentially Naked (greatest hits album) - 2003 * Superbeautifulmonster - 2005 Music Videos * Daddy's Getting Married (directed by William Morrison 1996) References External links * Bif Naked website * Live Bif Naked Videos on UVTV * Bif Naked on MTV Overdrive * Bodog Music * Bif Naked Fanlisting * Bif Naked Behind the Scenes with 'The Crossing' * Google Earth - Teenage Home of Bif Naked Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Canadian female singers Category:LGBT musicians from Canada